


The butterflies and the foxes

by TiredHorse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack and Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:26:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredHorse/pseuds/TiredHorse
Summary: The ladybugs and the bees next generation





	The butterflies and the foxes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BullySquadess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BullySquadess/gifts).



> It's a one shot and will stay a one shot may add a second a chapter because I know this is short but it will be a louisvand piper sex scene :P

She was exhausted and tense. There was no point in relaxing. Every single god damn day there was a new akuma.

  
Who ever this new Hawkmoth was she was going to kick his ass and make him eat twenty thousand dicks.

  
Ever since Piper got back home to Paris it had been non stop.

  
Unpack, akuma attack. Try to hang out with her friends, akuma attack. Taking a bath, akuma attack. Work, akuma attack. Round the clock non stop.

  
It was frustrating and she couldn't even take it out on anything but the akumas.

  
They weren't the problem and they didn't deserve her rage, but she was just so wound up.

  
As she lit the candles surrounding her tub, filling the tub with hot water. Dropping in the perfect bathbomb and playing some sensual music. She slowly lowered herself in.

  
She let out a sigh of relief as her tense muscles loosened, allowing her to relax. She prayed no akuma attack would happen while she was in the bath.

  
She had returned to Paris for a job opportunity, that was when she met him again.

  
Louis.

  
She thought she was over her little childish crush on him but was she ever so wrong.

  
He was perfect and handsome has he had been since she left.

  
She was glad to see that he was single, as selfish as that sounded. But she wanted him since they were teens and she would be damned if she let anyone snatch him while she was back.

  
She closed her eyes, trailing her hand down her body, imagining his hands on her body, caressing her curves.

  
Her left hand gripped her breasts, slowly starting to knead them as her other fingers graced her folds.

  
She remembered that they use to bath together when they were kids, but what would be like now?

  
She imagined him, rubbing against her body, lathering her up with soap, pouring water on her to see the water trail down her body. Maybe he would be bold and do something more than just washing her.

  
She bit her lip as she entered one of her fingers into her core.

  
Then there was a scream coming from outside her bathroom window.

  
"Son of a fucking bitch!" She yelled, splashing the bath water in frustration.

  
Okay not only was she going to kick Hawkmoth's ass and make him eat twenty thousand dicks but she was going to fuck his ass with a cactus strap on.


End file.
